Uma Chance
by Liyoko
Summary: Até onde as diferenças podem distanciar as pessoas? É preciso apenas uma chance, para mostrar que o que há de mais belo não é apenas o que é possível ver. [ Chouji x Ino ] [ OneShot ]


_Até onde as diferenças podem distanciar as pessoas? É preciso apenas uma chance, para mostrar que o que há de mais belo não é apenas o que é possível ver._

**Uma chance**

Ela sempre correu atrás dele. Ele sempre a desprezou. Ela brigou com sua melhor amiga por ele. E no final ele fugiu para longe. Para onde ela não pudesse encontrá-lo, para onde ele pudesse fugir dela e de todos os outros. Fugir daquele local que não lhe traria o poder que ambicionava.

E foi. Simples, não é? As súplicas da companheira de time, o sacrifício dos companheiros de vila, os pedidos do melhor amigo, nada bastou. A ambição fora maior.

Então por que perdeu seu tempo?

Talvez porque ele fosse o garoto mais famoso, cobiçado por todas. Talvez por ele sempre ter as melhores notas, as melhores graduações e ser o cara que recebia mais elogios. Ou por se destacar na sua visão por ser mais bonito e atraente que os outros.

E assim foi capaz de cegá-la. Cegá-la a ponto de desejar apenas a ele. Cegá-la e deixá-la incapacitada de ver os defeitos que ele possuía. O jeito sarcástico, a frieza, a ambição sem limites.

Foi por isso. Só podia ver a parte de fora, o exterior.

Inconscientemente lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com um companheiro de equipe.

**F****lashback**

_Ino: Tô preocupada contigo Chouji, você não se importa com o quanto come... Tenho que entrar numa dieta, e isso é doloroso._

_Chouji: Por que você também? _

_Ino: Garotas sempre tentam parecer o mais bonita possível para alguém que elas gostam! - disse, sonhando acordada._

_Chouji: ... - Olhava para a amiga confuso. Às vezes tinha de concordar com Shikamaru: garotas eram um tanto quanto... Estranhas._

**Flashback**

Ino riu. Como foi boba. Sasuke-kun não devia nem ao menos saber seu nome – no _máximo_, quem sabe recordaria dela como "uma das garotas irritantes de Konoha". E perdeu tantos anos acreditando cegamente que um dia ele olharia para ela e diria o quanto a amava, como era linda...

Na árvore que se encontrava, fitou Konoha, lá longe. Era sempre bom fugir um pouquinho da monotonia do trabalho na loja de seus pais e da correria de ser ninja. Um raro instante de descanso para a jovem kunoichi, no silêncio da floresta.

Nunca gostara de ficar longe do barulho e da animação: _"As coisas precisam se mexer!"_, sempre dizia. Mas talvez um tempo sozinha para pensar sobre sua vida fosse, pelo menos naquele momento, o melhor para si mesma.

Sakura provavelmente entenderia somente ao olhá-la. Como se houvesse alguma ligação muito forte entre as duas, que as permitissem compreender os sentimentos e vontades uma da outra num simples olhar.

Aquela testuda... Novamente, por culpa daquele garoto! O elo entre Ino e Sakura quebrou-se após aquela briga idiota, e talvez nunca mais pudesse se fortificar, ou até nunca mais voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. Sua melhor amiga... Era tão tímida quando a conhecera, mas muito mais especial que todas as outras.

Como! Como apenas aquele garoto havia conseguido destruir sua vida?

O pior? Ele nem tinha conhecimento disso.

Que patético... Seu pior inimigo era sua maior paixão. Irônico, não?

Balançou a cabeça em reprovação aos pensamentos. Havia decidido, não perderia mais tempo! E se não foi capaz de perceber isso em treze primaveras, não importava. Outras viriam!

Espreguiçou-se, meio exausta após um treino pesado com Asuma-sensei. Observou o céu. Azul e quase totalmente limpo, se não fosse por uma única nuvem, que vagava sozinha. Como ela.

Em meio aquela visão, veio em sua mente seu companheiro de equipe, Shikamaru. Conhecia ele tempo o bastante para saber da sua atração pela ninja do país do Vento, Temari. Esboçou um sorriso. Pelo pouco que conhecia da kunoichi, imaginava o quão complicado seria aquela relação. E quem diria que Shikamaru, preguiçoso de nascença e reclamão desde que se dava por vivo, gostaria de uma "problemática" como Temari...

E parecia que aquilo ia mesmo andar. Até ele, que Ino sempre acreditou que "morreria solteiro e sozinho", pelo jeito ia arranjar-se. E ela... Bem...

Seu sorriso desmanchou-se e deu lugar a um longo suspiro. Ajeitou-se melhor no galho em que estava e fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer pelo menos um pouco aquilo tudo e descansar.

"**Sasuke..."** Murmurou baixinho antes de cair no sono.

"**Ino?"** Sem obter respostas, o garoto suspirou. Aproximou-se da árvore onde Ino estava, analisando-a.

'_Ela tá dormindo...'_ Ela parecia tão calma (diferente do usual, em que ela estava na maioria das vezes gritando ou reclamando de algo), embora ostentasse um semblante um pouco alterado, ele percebeu. _'E de quebra, sonhando com o Sasuke'_ Pensou tristemente.

Ino tinha dito o nome do Uchiha baixinho, mas não o bastante para que ele não pudesse ouvir. _'Ino...'_ Continuou a olhá-la, sem se importar com nada.

De repente, fechou os olhos, desanimado. Às vezes se via perguntando a si mesmo como conseguia gostar da Yamanaka. Afinal, motivos para _não_ gostar dela eram muitos.

Primeiro, o amor incondicional que ela tinha pelo Uchiha fugitivo. Mesmo depois de ver com os próprios olhos a verdadeira faceta de Sasuke, mesmo depois dele fugir para longe, sem se importar com os sentimentos dos companheiros, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo... Ela não conseguiu esquecê-lo.

Abriu os olhos, triste. O que Sasuke tinha de tão especial? Por que ele sempre fazia sucesso com todas as garotas de Konoha, mesmo sendo tão frio, ignorando a todos os olhares apaixonados e desprezando todas? O Akimichi não entendia.

Chouji não queria ser como Sasuke. Se ele fosse reparado por apenas _uma_, _ela_, seria muito mais que se um milhão o notassem. Mas, mais uma vez, lá estava ele, o Uchiha: bonito, forte, o melhor, sempre.

Não tinha raiva dele por isso. Aliás, nunca foi capaz de ter raiva de alguém. Talvez somente daquele cara do som que provocara seu melhor amigo, dando um grande motivo para odiá-lo. Nunca aceitaria que, quem quer que fosse, humilhasse de qualquer forma um amigo seu. Mesmo que morresse nessa causa, lutaria pela amizade.

Não, não sentia raiva de Sasuke. Sentia... Inveja. Pelo Uchiha ser capaz de conquistar a garota que o Akimichi que sempre amou simplesmente sendo ele mesmo e não fazendo nada para que isso acontecesse, talvez nem mesmo tendo conhecimento disso e até contra a sua vontade..

E também... o prodígio Uchiha, ao contrário dele, era muito mais "atraente", como as garotas da academia diziam. Como ela aceitaria um cara como ele, de "ossos largos"? Nunca, sejamos realistas. Ele não estava no estereótipo traçado pelo senso comum, então ele estava fora. Ainda mais para uma garota como Ino, que sempre acreditou que aparência era tudo.

Shikamaru sempre o dissera que Ino era barulhenta demais, demasiadamente problemática (embora Chouji percebera que o Nara começara a gostar justo de uma das garotas mais problemáticas já vistas), preocupada demais com o visual (a razão pela qual o time dez sempre se atrasava na maioria das missões), muitas vezes irritante, grudenta. Mas... Mesmo com todos esses defeitos, ele conseguia gostar dela. Afinal, ela não tinha apenas contras! Às vezes era tão doce, delicada... Mesmo o jeito dela de ter nojo de tudo o deixava encantado.

Chouji a via não só como uma companheira, mas como alguém que ele sempre queria ver feliz, gritando irritantemente, fazendo barulho para qualquer coisa, brigando com a Haruno (leia-se o normal dela).

Mas Ino não parecia vê-lo do mesmo modo.

Olhou para ela, sentindo o coração contrair-se cada vez mais. Suspirou, numa tentativa de tentar parar aquela onda de sentimentos e emoções que circulavam seu corpo.

Tinha esperanças que um dia ela o considerasse mais que um companheiro de equipe. Pelo menos, na pior das hipóteses, poderia tê-la ao seu lado, embora tão distante...

"**Chou... Ji?"** Chamou uma voz, curiosa.

"**O que fo...! I.. I-ino?"** Gaguejou quando se deu conta de _quem_ havia o chamado, dando uns passos para trás acuado. No ato, tropeça numa pedra e cai com tudo no chão.

Ino ergue uma das sobrancelhas, demonstrando sua confusão. **"O que você tá fazendo aqui?"** Pergunta ainda sonolenta, coçando os olhos com uma das mãos.

"**Err... Eu...?"** O Akimichi procura arranjar rápido uma desculpa, mas parece cada vez mais atrapalhado. _'É nessas horas que eu queria ser o Shikamaru...'_ Suspirou.

A garota observou a reação do companheiro, começando a ficar irritada. Coloca as mãos na cintura, ainda lá no alto da árvore. **"Então...? Vai me dizer ou não?"**

"**Ahn... É que..."** Pensou um instante, hesitante quanto a continuar. Novamente suspirou (o que deixava a Yamanaka ainda mais impaciente). **"... Eu vi você saindo da vila..."**

"**E daí?"** Ino interrompe, nervosa. **"Isso era motivo para você vir aqui?"** Quem era ele para ficar xeretando na vida dela, no que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer?

Às vezes sentia raiva de Chouji. Aliás, sentia mesmo era pena. Ter nascido tão... Bem, a gente não escolhe como nascemos. Tentara até fazê-lo mudar, melhorar a aparência, mas ele nunca entendera o quanto que significa a beleza. De certa forma, aquela"deficiência" – pelo menos era assim que ela defininia aquele tipo de porte físico – criara barreiras nas relações entre ela e o jovem membro da família Akimichi. Muitas vezes ela evitou o contato, mesmo visual, entre eles.

E ela não tinha noção de que Chouji percebia tudo aquilo, e não seria capaz de medir o quanto aquilo o deixava abalado.

Chouji desviou o olhar, visivelmente triste e ofendido. **"Você...****"**

_'Só quero ver a desculpa que ele vai dar'_ Pensou Ino, encarando-o irritada, querendo uma boa justificativa por ele intrometer-se na vida alheia, que em _nada _era de seu interesse. **"Vamos, diga!**"

**"Você ****parecia triste...**** Eu...****" **Hesitou um pouco, antes de continuar, num tom tão baixo que Ino demorara alguns segundos para entender as palavras ditas.**".. ****só queria te ajudar, se eu pudesse..."**

'_Chouji, seu idiota'_ Ele pensou, xingando a si mesmo. Era mesmo um parvo se pensava que poderia fazer algo por ela... Levantou rápido e deu as costas para Ino. **"Desculpa, já estou indo embora"** Murmurou, enquanto dava batia de leve na roupa, tirando a terra que se instalara nela.

A Yamanaka arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa. Ele havia se importado... Com ela? Um sentimento de arrependimento tomou conta da alma de Ino. Estava com raiva, sim, mas a diferença agora é que estava com raiva de si mesma.

Como pôde fazer aquilo com ele? Tudo começava a ficar mais claro agora. Todos aqueles anos, Chouji... Tentara não ser apenas um distante companheiro de equipe, não, muito mais que isso...

Despertou ouvindo os passos firmes do Akimichi, retirando-se do local.

'_Droga, por que tem que ser assim...'_ Chouji pensa, cerrando os punhos. O que havia feito para sofrer tanto assim? Ser ele mesmo? _'Tem que ser idiota mesmo por gostar de uma pessoa que... me despreza tanto assim...'_

Chouji sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Aquela mão...

"**Chouji..."**

"**O que.. foi...?"** Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia ficar bravo com ela, ainda mais ela sendo Ino. O Akimichi olhou para trás para encarar a Yamanaka, embora o que queria mesmo era fugir dali.

E viu uma Ino sorrindo. Um sorriso cheio de compreensão, afeto. Espere aí... Sorrindo? Para... _Ele_?

"**Chouji..."**

Bem, sempre havia uma chance para recomeçar.

* * *

Todos erramos (afinal, não é essa a essência dos seres humanos?)  
Pronunciamo-nos justamente nas horas erradas, sem pensar nos danos  
Magoamos sem perceber, julgamos pela aparência  
E quando não necessário, o vazio do silêncio abraçamos com veemência

Erramos feio e ainda erramos bastante  
Mas desde que haja arrependimento  
E a simples humildade para voltar atrás e tentar reatar  
É certo: sempre há uma chance para recomeçar.

* * *

_Todos os homens se enganam, mas só os grandes homens reconhecem que se enganaram. _(Fontenelle)

* * *

Wow! Uma fic minha que não é ShikaTema! E tinha que ser uma casal não muito comum xD Essa estória eu estava querendo finalizar faz vários meses, mas eu simplesmente perdi a inspiração para escrevê-la depois do sétimo ou oitavo parágrafo -.- Ficou empoeirando todo esse tempo x.x 

InoChou não é um casal crack, definitivamente não. Eu acho que há uma boa probabilidade deles ficarem juntos no final (Com certeza bem maior que InoGaa u.u' Gente, isso é só uma opinião xD Mas que InoGaa é crack, admitamos: ô se é (_runs_) Brincadeira gente x.x! (_InoGaa fanatics arremessando tudo o que encontram pela frente_)).

Chouji é legal, muito gente fina, amigo, fiel... Enfim, ele merece ter alguém. O único probleminha dele é comer demais, mas pra isso é só a Ino endireitar ele (_gwhahaha_)

Espero que eu tenha preservado a personalidade original de ambos, e feito um bom trabalho. Afinal, eles merecem e se merecem xD

Agora, vocês se perguntam: "mas que diabos é aquele poema tosco ali O.o?" Eu sei que tá ruim (poemas nunca foram com a minha cara u.u'), mas cara, eu tava revisando a fic e me deu uma vontade de escrever isso Y.Y

É isso :D Deixem reviews XD!


End file.
